xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Enemy Gears
Achtzehn Achtzehn is a large Gear, taking the name of the German word for "Eighteen". It resembles Maria's Gear, Seibzehn ("Seventeen") and Calamity in appearance, but sports a deep red and black color scheme and an enormous cannon on its right arm, which it connects to one of its backpack turbines for its signature attack. It also sports a jamming device capable of disabling nearby Gears. Achtzehn, like Seibzehn, is a Gear capable of operating independently of a pilot due to inbuilt neural circuitry, the discovery of the persona of which is a significant plot event for Maria Balthasar. Aegisknight Piloted by Broyer, one of the several versions of Solaris Knight-class Gears used by the Solaris special forces group called Gebler. It sports two massive piledrivers, one on each arm, which it uses to cause the Armor Loss status, allowing it to inflict increased damage on subsequent turns. Alkanshel A titanic grey Gear that was excavated by the Ethos Society shortly before the beginning of the game. During Ramsus and Miang's introduction Shakhan makes a passing reference to it and notes that he wants to reveal its discovery to the people of Aveh at the annual Battling Tournament, but he never does (on screen at least). Alkanshel was stored in the massive basement complex underneath the Ethos HQ and kept a closely guarded secret from the general public. Bishop Stone uses it to escape the assault on the Ethos HQ and returns to Solaris with it. The Gear appears again when Stone, now fused with the Gear by Krelian, uses it to attack the Yggdrasil, hoping to kill Billy and the rest of the party with it. During the battle Grahf appears and gives Stone "The Power", which he uses to form a negative "Hate Barrier" around the Gear that nullifies the party's attacks on it. When Jesse arrived and used his Gear's special "Jesse Cannon" on the Alkanshel the Hate Barrier was shattered and Billy and his new friends were again able to damage and destroy the Alkanshel. The name of this gear is clearly a mis-romanization of the word 'Archangel'. Bladegash A tall and slender white and maroon Gear piloted by the Earth Element Domina. The Gear uses a large sword and can do four types of elemental damage with its physical attacks. The Gear is fought twice, once in Aquvy on the Yggdrasil and once in Babel Tower with Marinebasher. Bladegash is also part of the massive combiner Gear G-Elements. Bladegash is, true to Dominia's leader status, the main component of the G-Element gear. The various components of the other three Gears attaching to it, forming the arms, legs and head. The Gear was designed to reflect Domina's strengths in battle, primarily her strong physical attack and defence attributes and swordplay combat. C-1 Vierge (Miang's Gear) A thin white gear lined in brown and red. This Gear, most likely the prototype for Elly's Vierge is piloted by Miang and makes a number of appearances in the game, always alongside Ramsus' Gears. It first appears in the Ignas Desert with Wyvern and confronts Id, it appears again in Aquvy when Ramsus attacks the Thames in the Haishao and once again at Babel Tower when Ramsus confronts the group in Wyvern. According to the Xenogears Perfect Works the C-1 Vierge is equipped with "Super AERODS", Ether-based weapons that could speculatively obliterate anything short of an Omnigear. Why Miang never used the Gear beyond a non-combat support role, especially given its alleged level of armament is quite puzzling. Any doubts regarding Miang's level of power however are quickly put to rest mere seconds into the battle with her Omnigear Opiomorph. Calamity A gigantic white and red Gear built by Isaac "Old Man" Balthasar. Calamity served as the prototype for Maria Balthasar's Seibzehn and Nikolai Balthasar's Achtzehn. Old Man Bal apparently rigged it with a remote control device and turned it on Fei and Bart after they left his hermitage in the Stalactite Cave, though his rationale for doing so is never explained in the game. The Gear was thought to be defeated by Fei and Bart, however when it suddenly roared back to life Fei used a powerful attack on it that completely obliterated it. Fei had no idea where this ability came from, yet Id, Fei's destructive alter-ego was seen using the exact same attack later in the game. Clawknight One of the several versions of Solaris Knight-class Gears used by the Solaris special forces group called Gebler, most specifically, its member Vance. It has a shield on one arm and a massive, wicked claw on the other, for which it is named. It's faster than the other Knight-class Gears and often takes advantage of Aegisknight's armor-weakening abilities during group battles. Dora A mighty green military tank-like Gear piloted by Gebler Commander Vanderkaum. It was stored aboard Aveh's flagship the Kefeinzel, which prowled the Aveh-Kislev border near the end of the Ignas Desert. Vanderkaum uses this Gear, loaded with his trademark big guns, to confront Fei and the Desert Pirates after they sink the Kefeinzel. The Dora is equipped with a pair of long attack arms with grabber claws that grab Fei’s companion Gears up right off the ground and swing them around and even use them as weapons. The grisly wreckage of the Dora is later found scattered across the desert sands by Citan on his way to Nortune. FIS-6 Phonetically, "Physics". A massive white Gear used by the Kislev Empire to guard their new super weapon, the Goliath. The FIS-6 is powerful but slow and tends to overheat and break down in battle. The FIS-6 uses a long spear as a weapon and defends itself with a round dark grey shield. Just when it looks like the coast is clear for Fei, Elly, Citan, Rico and Hammer in the Goliath Factory the FIS-6 comes roaring out of the Goliath's hangar bay and ambushes them. Ultimately the Gear's poor mechanics caused it to break down in battle long enough for Fei and his friends to deal enough damage to it to cause the FIS-6 to self-destruct. G-Elements A massive combiner Gear that dwarfs most other Gears out there. It is first seen in the first Anima Relic Dungeon when all four Elements' Gears combine in one single Gear in order to fight Fei, Billy and a third party member to prevent them from leaving the dungeon with their new Omnigear El Renmazou. Dominia's humanoid Gear Bladegash makes up half the main torso and arms; Kelvena's dolphin-like Gear Marinebasher splits in two and becomes the Gear's legs; Seraphita's winged lion-like Gear Grandgrowl becomes the front half of the main torso; and Tolone's bird-like Gear Skyghene makes up the Gear's wings and head. Many have noted that the Gear appears to be modelled after the mecha that appear on shows like Voltron or the Power Rangers, which also start off as separate smaller mechs then combine into a larger and more powerful robot. The Gears' transformation and combining sequence also appeared to be modeled after similar scenes from various Sentai shows, with the Gears breaking down into respective parts and combining in a stylized and colorful "transformation universe". The G-Elements is seen again in a still image while Fei describes the group's mission to infiltrate Merkava and save Elly from Krelian. The Elements appear there in an attempt to help Ramsus out and initially block the way, but Fei convinces them to stand aside and let him save Elly. The Elements appear in the game again, but the G-Elements does not. Grandgrowl A white and red lion-like winged Gear piloted by the Fire Element Seraphita. The Gear attacks with powerful fire Ether abilities and strong physical attacks. The Gear is only fought once in the game and appears in the company of Tolone's Gear Skyghene. Grandgrowl is also a part of the massive combiner Gear G-Elements. Haishao A massive maroon and white fish-like Gear that operates entirely underwater. It is originally piloted dually by the Elements Dominia and Kelvena when they attack the Yggdrasil in Aquvy. The Haishao appears a second time piloted by Ramsus when Solaris mounts an assault on the city-ship Thames. As always, when Ramsus appears in battle he is accompanied by Miang, who took her custom C-1 Vierge underwater to act as a support unit for the Haishao. While the Gear's mechanical makeup does not change between fights, the abilities of its pilots greatly changes its performance and some of the abilities it utilizes. The Haishao is severely damaged by Elly when she turns her Vierge's AERODS on it, after which the AEROD special option is available to Elly during battles. Hammer's Gear A powerful gear that Hammer has been physically fused with by Krelian. It has the ability to morph and grow arms, legs, and a spiked tail, granting it extra attacks per turn, as well as a gel breath attack. The machine also has a self-destruct mechanism that Hammer attempts to use before his death at the hands of Fei Fong Wong and the other protagonists. If the party destroys him before he can self-destruct, the player is rewarded with a 1 of a kind item called the Trader Card, which greatly increases the player's chance of receiving a rare item drop by a 100% from defeated enemies when equipped. Marinebasher A blue and white dolphin-shaped Gear piloted by the Water Element Kelvena. The Gear relies solely on Ether attacks and doesn't appear in battle without Bladegash, and appears to absorb damage from several sources including the Vierge's elemental-based Rods and the Weltall's normal attacks. Marinebasher is fought only once at Babel Tower. Marinebasher is also part of the massive combiner Gear G-Elements. Rattan One of Krelian's experiments in fusing humans and Gears. Dark brown in color and armed with a large ball-like melee weapon and shield, he is first seen accompanying Emeralda at Gate 2 near Sargasso Point. He is not seen again until later, during Elly's attempt to rescue the party from Krelian. His combat potential is characterized as "off the charts", but the player never directly encounters him in combat. He is wracked by jittery spasms. Mugwort Another of Krelian's experiments in human/Gear fusion. Green and white, he vaguely resembles a praying mantis and has several arms and legs with which to attack, all ending in sharp blades. He is seen during Elly's attempt to rescue the party from Krelian at Golgoda, and before that only briefly during the party's exploration of Mahanon. Like Rattan, his combat ability is said to be "off the charts", but he too is never directly encountered by the player in combat. Shakhan's Gear Manufactured by Solaris, this white and yellow Gear is used by Shakhan during his attempt to infiltrate Ft. Jasper, as well as during his attempt to destroy Fei and his friends at the first Gate battle. It is larger than a typical Gear with a spherical antigrav pod in place of legs, a shield on one arm and a Seal-claw on the other. It uses a siphon-tube to draw power from the Gate, after which it is capable of Seal ether attacks, normal physical attacks and a special physical attack with Seal-elemental damage, which can be negated through certain Gear accessories. Skyghene The blue and gold bird-like Gear of the Wind Element Tolone. The attacks from the air and uses its superior strength to inflict damage on its enemies. The Gear is only fought once in the game and appears with Seraphita's Grandgrowl. Skyghene is also part of the massive combiner Gear G-Elements. Swordknight Piloted by Stratski, one of the several versions of Solaris Knight-class Gears used by Elly's Gebler Special Forces Squad. It sports long, segmented "tails" on each shoulder which are capable of extending to great length in order to maximize their impact force on a target. The Swordknight also mounts a weak cannon on one arm. Wandknight One of the several versions of Solaris Knight-class Gears used by Elly's Gebler Special Forces Squad. It is compact in design, its main armament consisting of a large ether rifle. It is typically seen with two small wings on its back, though these are more likely used to radiate heat generated by its main weapon than to assist flight. Piloted by Renk and Helmholtz. Wyvern A golden gear with long wings and a tail-like fin on its back. This Gear, styled after its mythical namesake is piloted by Gebler Commander Kahran Ramsus. The Gear wields a long sword and is very fast and agile, normally attacking multiple times in a row much like its pilot. Every time it appeared it was accompanied by the C-1 Vierge piloted by Ramsus' aide de camp Miang. In spite of Ramsus' skill and Miang's dutiful support Wyvern was often defeated and at one point torn limb from limb by Id. Before the end of Disc 1 Wyvern was aligned with the Anima Relic Zebulun and Wyvern was transformed into a vastly superior Omnigear which Ramsus renamed Vendetta. Wyvern is the Gear featured on the front of Xenogears' instruction booklet. Xenogears-Id The Xenogears under the control of Id. Xenogears-Id looks identical to Fei's Xenogears, only it is blood red and black rather than white, blue and red. After Xenogears-Id was subdued and Id and the Coward reintegrated with Fei's psyche the Gear transformed into its true form, the angelic Xenogears. Italic text Category:Gears